1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bandages, and more specifically, to a transparent, self-adhering, span-over-the-wound bandage having a blister pack design to enclose a wound within a transparent, sterile, substantially hemispheric, protective bandage wherein only a peripheral base area having adhesive properties makes contact with the skin thereby eliminating the stretching and squeezing of the peripheral area of the wound that is common with conventional bandages. The present invention provides for constant monitoring of the injury from all angles without having to undress, redress, and stress the affected area. For aesthetic purposes the transparent span-over-the-wound bandage can come with decorative pieces of gummy paper to be placed over the bandage when visual inspection of the wound is not desired and can be easily removed as needed. The suspended nature of the bandage provides a sterile environment to promote the healing process and prevents pressure on the wound from contact that can irritate the injury caused by clothing, inadvertent touching, scratching, etc. The transparent span-over-the-wound bandage is manufactured of a non-penneable material that when properly applied forms a hermetically sealed containment chamber to protect the injury from airborne contaminants and water. The present invention is easier to apply than conventional bandages because the semi-rigid, hemispheric structure has no flapping ends that can roll up and stick together when tile adhesive backing is peeled off. The peel-off, adhesive backing also maintains the sterility of the bandage's inner surface by spanning across the open base area and all the peripheral contact edges until ready for use. The present invention could also have a two-piece configuration in which a blister pack canopy can be replaceably removed from an adhesive base to provide access to the wound in order to apply ointment or medicine without disturbing the injury or the adhesion of the base portion to the epidermal tissue. The transparent span over-the-wound bandage can come in a plurality of sizes and configurations including having a venting means to allow to flow through the bandage's interior. Furthermore, the present invention could be used as a protective covering for other items and uses such as restricting access to buttons on control panels or light switches et al. Two transparent span-over-the-wound bandages could also be affixed to one another's adhesive base to form a sealed disposable container to carry items such as pills or stool samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous bandages that provide for the protection of epidennal injuries. While these bandages may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a bandage having a transparent, self-adhesive blister pack style protective covering that has a non-penneable surface, a sterile interior surface and a peel off adhesive base. It is further desirable to provide a transparent, span-over-the-wound bandage that can be detachably fastened to a peel off self-adhesive base to allow for the application of a medicine or ointment and treatment of the affected area without disturbing the injury or the adhesion of the base to the skin.